


【游左/游了】水族箱

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 补档当年无病呻吟的青春伤痛文学。大概
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken





	【游左/游了】水族箱

只得独自承受幽深悲哀的鱼，会流出眼泪吗？如果鱼有眼泪，会有人同它分享这哀戚吗？  
鱼洄游而上，去寻找他失散的爱侣。  
——  
肉体拥抱在一起，雨停的同时也迎来黄昏。最后一束日光穿透雨后的阴云，在床帘帷幔投下水波纹的影子，像是室内平白生出烟云。  
“你知道吗，游作，我觉得现在咱们两个就像是在水族箱里。离开这个房间就会干渴致死。”  
“要我比喻的话，是整个世界都是海洋。”藤木游作则用自己的脸贴近了见的，“宇宙的星球，太阳，漂浮在盐水里，这里是一个海葵呼吸出的气泡。”了见吻着它颊侧，像是在吻鼓动的腮。  
“第一次见面的时候，我以为你是个很正直的高材生。”身影分开了些，藤木游作合上眼睛笑着，热气拂过鸿上了见耳畔。  
“是吗，真荣幸啊。”了见忍不住也笑出来。“可是真遗憾，我可不觉得第一次见面就能说出那种话的人可以称得上正直呢。”  
“不是第一次。”  
“是吗？我可不觉得——”  
“只是食堂。”藤木游作一本正经地反驳，翡翠色眼睛炯炯地亮着光。“我们就见过两百六十三次，就算你想以没看到我抵赖，我也要告诉你，你至少与我对视了一百五十六次。”  
“你啊……”已经成为日常了，鸿上了见叹着气，手指插进游作额发，把那一条闪电揉得乱成一团。藤木游作也不阻止，甚至主动凑上去，额头蹭着了见的手。  
“鸿上了见。”藤木游作抬起头，表情也认真起来。  
你是独一无二的，如果你的意愿是自由……我便除了饯行一无所求。  
理论上是这样。  
你我都绝非会用决斗去追名逐利的人，刨除Playmaker的力量，我除了骇客技能一无是处。而你不同。你是满腹经纶的专家，踌躇满志的领导者。难度由浅入深的作业题，答案给了困难的便因此为简单的题目踌躇不前，没有意义。  
千言万语最终成为一个无声的省略号附赠四个无意义的字。“你会走吗？”  
了见合上眼。你难道不知道吗——他想这么说。但海蓝色的瞳孔不容许任何拐弯抹角或是退缩。“会。”  
藤木游作张了张嘴，最后竟一个音也发不出来。他裹着被子翻了个身，看不见表情。  
“好。”  
“那……”游作顿住，喉结动了一下以唾液润喉。“我会……”  
“不用。”鸿上了见用手捂住他的嘴以打断他，手心被半开的口湿润。他抬起身贴上去，用嘴唇轻触那双眼睛。  
肉体会腐烂发臭供蛆虫繁殖，但眼里的星辰不会熄灭。真可笑，细胞构成的一团组织，竟能与星体媲美。可晨星只有这一颗，凡人有独占的资格吗？爱你的人和你爱的人都会有，会很多，你所见绝不止皮囊而已。  
我会试图接受你所承认的，承认你所保护的。若你热爱的，我同等爱，可这之后呢？我不愿把善歌的金丝雀圈在笼子里，那是愚人的做法。你有属于你的海洋，在蚯蚓爬过水泥路面的窒息雨季独舞，舒展那最精妙的工艺品也自叹不如的尾巴。  
Den city留不住你的，LinkVrains也一样。你的未来里可不止一个使命感和复仇。  
是这样吗？相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。  
“所以……”  
话被一个粗暴的吻打断了。现在的十六岁都这么没礼貌不爱听人说话吗？  
游作似乎已经从方才 的激烈性事中恢复了精神，钳住了见的手腕反剪到身后，单手固定。他常这样——了见也不反抗，看着恋人这一系列动作，还疲软着的阴茎却被握住了。  
“我爱你，了见。”指甲摩擦过敏感的冠状沟，游作伏上了见略微起伏的胸口，在乳晕留下又一个齿印。  
“做吧。”  
我会尽我所能，改变被过去枷锁拘束的未来。你的责任，我便帮你卸下。可未来这种矫情东西，在说出口见了空气的瞬间就会失效风干，沦为谎言。  
在Deadline来临前，做就好了。  
可是，Revolver。我可不是AI一样会祈祷的人。后事如何……你期待吗？  
丑话说在前面，Playmaker。我可不是伊格尼斯一样愚蠢的生物。后事如何……你最好不要期待。


End file.
